WWE One Night Stands
by SEAnimal
Summary: Chronicling one night stands with different variations of WWE Divas and Superstars, will take some requests. If a chapter gets a good response then I might make a sequel to that chapter, if asked. :)
1. Chapter 1

"So, how was it?" Cody Rhodes asked as he sat indian style on Justin Gabriel's bed. "It. Was. Huge!" Justin said, what he was referring to was John Cena's cock. "How big?" Cody asked, truth be told Cody a little crush on Cena. Back when Cody started on the main roster Cena asked to sleep with him on his first night. It took so much restraint for Cody to say no to Cena. Everytime Cena walked by one of two things would happen, either his knees would get weak or he would get a boner. Cody loved it when he wrestled John, he loved it so much that one time he even got a boner live on RAW. That's the reason Cody never wore colored trunks, up until recently.

There were three things most people didn't know about Cody, he had a big cock, he was a bottom (for guys), and he was bisexual. "Easily nine inches." Justin said as he would continue to gossip to Cody. Cody and Justin were road buddies, one of the reasons being that they were both into guys and girls. Very rarely would you find yourself a friend in WWE who was also bisexual.

One thing lingered in between them, a feeling they have never felt for a guy...love. Sure they were both bi, but they never felt love for any of the guys they fucked, just lust. "Hey, Justin can I tell you something?" Cody asked, Justin could tell there was something bothering his Cody-bear.

"I've been having to tell you something for a long time, and I think it's time to tell you." Cody said, he was making Justin nervous. "What is it Codes?" Justin said worried. "I...I...I love you!" Cody said, it was hard for him to say it, he wasn't sure if Justin felt the same way or if this was going to ruin their friendship.

Silence. That's what filled the hotel room the two bestfriends shared. "I'm sorry I-" Cody was cutoff was Justin just leaped foward and kissed him. Cody was sure this meant Justin felt the same way. They then got on their knees so they could kiss better. Soon enough clothes were flying and they were preforming sexual acts with each other. As they continued to their make-out session Justin removed Cody's shirt and started kissing down his abs.

Eventually leading to Cody's basketball shorts which were quickly removed along with his briefs. Justin didn't even say anything as he quickly engulfed Cody's long, semi-hard, cock. Cody was loving this, never in a million years would he think Justin loved him back, epecially this much. Cody then started to undress Justin, he left his shirt on, cause if he took his shirt off that would mean that Justin would have to stop his blowjob. Cody then bent over Justin and started to play with Justin's hairy hole.

Cody was shocked at how small Justin's hole was, because usually after a guy sleeps with Cena his hole is wrecked. Anyway Cody felt his climax coming, he didn't want to cum in Justin's mouth, cause for one Justin never swallowed and two he loved Justin too much. Cody tried to back away from Justin, but Justin wasn't allowing it he followed Cody's pelvic area and eventually got a mouth full of Rhodes' cum.

"Justin, you said you never take loads in the mouth or on your face." Cody asked confused. "I only do it for guys I love." Justin said in his sexy african accent."Guys?" Cody asked, how many guys has he loved? Cody asked himself. "Don't worry your the first one I've ever loved." Justin said, as he took off his shirt. Before Cody could say anything Justin got up and pulled out a bag. "Look what I bought." Justin said as he pulled out a pink double ended dildo.

Actually if Cody didn't say what he said tonight, Justin was gonna say it tomorrow when they went to dinner. Justin then hopped close to Cody's face and started to rub the dildo around Cody's mouth. "I thought since we are both bottoms, why not have a little fun." Justin said as he put one end of the dildo in his mouth. "This is why I love you, you freaky bastard!" Cody said as he did the same with the other end of the dildo. The two the deepthroated their end of the dildo till their lips met. Justin then pulled the dildo out of his mouth a bent over "Fuck me with your mouth." Justin said as he postioned himself to the point where Cody could insert his end of the dildo in Justin's small, hairy, hole.

"Hmm...Fuck me!" Justin said as he could feel the tip of Cody's nose in his crack. Then Cody stopped so he could put the dildo in his ass too. "Shit!" Cody said as he slid the dildo into his to the point where his and Justin's nice asses were touching each other. They would continue to slide across the dildo and in the process push each other's asses back, Eventually after both blew their loads.

"Sixty-nine?" Justin asked as he laid back on one of the pillows at the foot of the bed. "Why not." Cody said as he mounted Justin's face. Both of their oral skills were good, not great, but above average. So good that after about a minute Cody blew his third load, while Justin blew his second, both were shot into each other's mouths. Cody then started to jerk Justin off. "What are you doing babe?" Justin asked as he was in the midst of getting a handy and getting his balls licked. "I blew three loads and so will you." Cody said as he started to suck the tip of Justin's cock.

Justin then blew his load in Cody's mouth. "I love you" Justin said as Cody crawled up to the foot of the bed. "I love you too." Cody said as he kissed Justin. The two then cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms.

***Awww! Wouldn't they make a cute couple!? Anyway tell me what yall think, I thought I'd stray away from Cena for a story or two.**


	2. Chapter 2:Punk & Cesaro

He could feel people looking at him, laughing at him. If there was one thing Antonio Cesaro hated, it was being embarrassed and that is what he was. He had just lost his United States title to Kofi Kingston. As Antonio took what most backstage would call the walk of shame, all he could think about was murdering his girlfriend's pussy.

He knew that she knew he was going to be embarrassed so she was going to give him sympathy sex. Rough, that was the way Antonio liked his sex, even if he was happy he liked it rough.

When he opened the door he was met with a surprise. It wasn't his girlfriend, it was the former WWE champion CM Punk, completely naked, stroking his cock, smirking that smirk of his. "Was zum Teufel machst du da du Arschloch! (What the hell are you doing you asshole!)" Antonio exclaimed.

You know he was mad when he spoke German and he wasn't even showing off. Antonio was livid, what was this asshole doing in his locker room? Why was he naked and jerking off?

Punk then got up and started to make his way to Antonio, "Oh Claudio, no need to yell, especially in whatever the hell that gibberish was." Punk said as he walked past Antonio and closed the door. Most people would think Punk & Cesaro would be friends, with them being indy stand-outs and all.

But no, they had a couple matches here and a couple matches there, but other than that they never really had full on conversations.

On one hand Antonio wasn't fond of Punk, with his arrogance and smugness. There was a couple of times Antonio wanted to pummel Punk just for the hell of it, but he thought that wouldn't be good for his career.

On the other hand, Punk had always lusted after Cesaro. His build, his accent, his body hair, he was the ideal man, in Punk's mind. "I know you can speak five languages and all, but can your dick?" Punk asked as he rubbed Cesaro's cock through his trunks. Just by the feel of it he could tell Cesaro was gifted in more ways than one. Antonio didn't know what to do. Should he make his night worse and beat up Punk, which will lead to him getting fired, or fuck Punk and take the risk of Punk telling people.

Punk then started to rub all over Cesaro's chest. "Come on, I won't tell anyone." Punk said as he turned around and rubbed his ass against Cesaro's crotch. "I'll teach you a sixth language, the language of Punk." Punk said as he then grabbed Cesaro's hand and placed it on his ass cheek Without saying a word Cesaro turned Punk around, forced him onto his knees, and placed his big hands on the back of Punks head. "Prêt pour cette bite suisse? (Ready for this Swiss dick?)" Cesaro said as he looked down at Punk's face.

Punk nodded and the one night stand would commence. Cesaro would contine to brutally face fuck Punk for the better part of a hour, before he released his first load into Punk's mouth.

Punk didn't swallow, he couldn't. He was surprised he was still conscious He couldn't breath, his mouth was full of Swiss dick. "Perché non si inghiottire?" Cesaro asked as he watched his semen drip from Punk's chin to his chest. "What the fuck did you just say?" Punk asked as he started to regain his breath. "Why didn't you swallow?" Cesaro would ask, in English this time.

"Well for one only sluts swallow, and two, you were practically suffocating me with your monster cock!" Punk said. Once Punk uttered the word cock, Cesaro grabbed him and pulled him up. Cesaro then picked Punk up and made him sit on his cock. Cesaro was strong, Punk had never been in this position before. He now understood why AJ loved to be in this position so much, it was nice, it made him feel safe and small, both of which he wasn't.

Cesaro then started to ruthlessly pound away at Punk's virgin like hole. "Shit!" That would be the only word Punk would utter as he was getting fucked by Cesaro.

Punk's dick was throbbing by this point, thanks to Antonio's body hair. Punk then moved his hand so he could jack off while Cesaro was pounding away at his ass. Punk then released his load onto Cesaro's abs. Then ,without warning, Cesaro dropped Punk from his grasp and started the cum on Punk, who was now lying on the floor.

Punk loved it, he was in the middle of a Cesaro shower. "Umm" Punk would moan, as he sucked Cesaro cum from his finger.

Punk wanted to go back for thirds. So he got up and jumped back into Cesaro's arms, ala AJ. "You have a nice ass, can I lick it?" Punk asked.

Well Cesaro had already had his fun, so why not let Punk have his. "Alright, okay, but don't stick anything in there." Cesaro said. "Alright." Punk said along with a sigh. So with that Cesaro would lay on his back and Punk would get to work.

He started off by cleaning off the mess he made on Cesaro's abdomen. He would eventually make his way to Cesaro's dick. It was big, but luckily Punk had a big mouth. He would suck on Cesaro's cock until he was sure it was cleaned off from earlier.

Punk then made his way to Cesaro's hairy, small hole. It tasted so good to Punk, it was like he was eating a pussy. He would soon feel Cesaro's big balls hit him in the forehead. By the looks of it, Cesaro was loving this experience. He was biting his bottom lip and was jerking off. Punk didn't think Cesaro could get any hotter, but somehow he he did.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cesaro yelled. Punk quickly made his way from his asshole to his now ejaculating dick. Punk took in all the Swiss cream that was erupting from Cesaro's cock. Punk then swallowed and started to get dressed.

Once he left the locker room, he then noticed he contradicted himself. 'Only sluts swallow' those were Punk's words from earlier. He now felt like a slut...and he liked it!

**Oh Punk and his new found sluttiness. Tell me what yall think of this chapter. Also if you want a specific pairing, leave those pairings in the comments or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sheamus & Alberto Del Rio

***If you want to know why Sheamus has what he has go check out my other story, The Cena Chronicles, it's chapter 4 :)**

"Please don't tell anyone!" Alberto pleaded to Sheamus. The reason Alberto was pleading to Sheamus was because, Sheamus caught Alberto jerking off...in his car...with John Cena's underwear. "Ahh, don't worry Bertie, I'm not gonna tell...unless..." Sheamus said. Alberto was desperate, he didn't want anyone to find out about his one night stand with Cena.

"Anything amigo, just name it." Alberto replied. Without saying a word Sheamus unzipped his pants and pulled out his great white dick. "What the hell are you doing?" Alberto asked shocked.

"You said anything fella, and anything means anything, now get to suckin...Bertie." Sheamus said with a devious grin. "Hell no! Get the fuck outta here!" Alberto said angrily.

"Suit yourself Bertie, guess I'll have to send the video." Sheamus replied back as he pulled out his phone. "You're lying, you don't have a video." Alberto said back nervously. "Oh really." after a few scrolls and clicks, Sheamus showed Alberto the video of him jacking off with Cena's socks and smelling his underwear.

Alberto was livid. He would have to whore himself out, just to save his career and reputation.

Alberto wasn't the experimental type. The only time he fooled around with a man, was with John Cena, and look how that turned out, he had to throw away his favorite shirt, and whore himself out to Sheamus of all people.

"Fine, fine, just don't tell anyone." and with that Alberto sunk to his knees and inserted Sheamus' limp cock into his mouth. Once Alberto started you couldn't tell he was against this. He was giving Sheamus the best head in his life. "Damn Bertie, I think you've done this before." Sheamus said as Alberto's nose crashed into his flaming red pubic hairs.

Alberto sucked and sucked, until Sheamus gave him a warning that he was gonna cum. Sheamus eventually came all over Del Rio's face. "There, happy?" Alberto said, as he wiped the cum from his face, luckily it wasn't a big load.

"Nope, you did that for the video. Now you're gonna have to let me pound your arse for the pictures." Sheamus said with another devious grin.

"Dammit." Alberto mumbled.

"Fine, okay." Alberto said, his voice filled with shame. "Just go easy...it's my first time." Alberto said as he bended over and pulled down his pants.

"Don't worry Bertie, I'll go easy on ya." and with that Sheamus inserted his fat piece of Irish meat into Alberto's virgin hole. "Ooh shit!" Sheamus said as he could easily tell Alberto wasn't lying about being a bottom virgin.

The pain was too much to handle after Sheamus' first couple of thrusts he was sobbing like a baby. "You said you would go easy on me!" Alberto whined as his ass was in the middle of taking a beating.

"That was before I felt how tight your hole was!" Sheamus said as he removed he shirt.

Not long after Alberto's pain turned into pleasure. "Hmm, papi fuck me hard!" Alberto said in his sexy accent.

Without warning Alberto flipped himself around, so he could see Sheamus fucking him. Sheamus, being the thoughtful guy he is, then grabbed a hold of Alberto's thick dick and started to jerk him off.

Sheamus then pulled out and came all over Del Rio's private area. "Oh mierda! Voy a eyacular! (Oh Fuck! I'm gonna cum!)" Alberto yelled.

Sheamus then quickly sank to his knees and took all of Alberto's load in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Meet me...here...tomorrow." Sheamus said as he tried to catch his breath. "Why?" Alberto replied. "Cause if you don't, I'm gonna send pictures of your tight hole to everyone in the locker room."

***Oh Sheamus and his pictures. Anyway tell me what yall thought of this chapter as always. :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4: HHH & CM Punk

"Where the fuck is Phil " Triple H said as he was fuming backstage. The reason he was fuming was not only because CM Punk forgot his lines to the promo, but in true douche-bag fashion, he just walked out of Raw. No doubt that Hunter was for sure going to fire Punk, even if it meant he had to take over the role of top heel.

He then got to the locker room of CM Punk where he was greeted with an exiting Paul Heyman. "Is he in there?" Hunter asked trying to hold back his frustration.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you." with that Hunter pushed Paul aside and barraged into Punk's locker room and locked the door behind him. "You better explain yourself, and explain yourself good." Hunter said as Punk looked up, with his big Brown-Green eyes, you could tell he had been crying.

"Who are you for me to explain myself to?" CM Punk said in his usual cocky manner. "Your boss, the guy who could fire you and not give two shits as to where you end up." Hunter said.

"You can't fire me. I'm your top heel. You fire me and you lose viewers." Punk said sure of himself. "Oh really. You think you aren't replaceable Well let me tell you, you are sadly mistaken. All your marks are also marks of Dean Ambrose, so we already have someone to replace you. If that doesn't work, well I guess I'll have to step back in the ring, people would want to see me over you any day."

Punk had just been knocked off his high horse. These last couple of hours have not been good for him. He lost to Undertaker, hurt his hip, got turned down by his own girlfriend, tried to make himself feel better by sleeping with Cesaro (which only made him feel worse about himself), and is on the verge of being fired.

"Look I'm sorry." Punk said as he got up and slapped the taste right out of Hunter's mouth. "You little bitch!" Hunter exclaimed as he grabbed punk by his face and shoved him up against the wall. "You wanna slap me?" Hunter asked as he started to undo his belt. Punk could see what was gonna go down. He was gonna get treated like a little bitch.

Hunter then grabbed Punk by his hair and bent him over his knee. "You wanna act like a little bitch I'm gonna treat you like a little bitch!" Hunter said as he swung with all his might. He could tell that he wasn't giving maximum damage to Punk's small ass. So then he started to tug at Punk's jeans.

After a couple tries he got Punk's pants off, "You asshole! These are my favorite jeans!" Punk yelled. "What the fuck is this?" Hunter said as he tugged at the waste-band of the Black leather thong Punk was wearing.

"Wel...AH!" Punk said as Hunter's belt made contact with his ass cheek. Hunter would keep spanking Punk until both of his ass cheeks were red.

Hunter then picked Punk up and took off his pants and underwear. Hunter would then put Punk back on his knees and shove his face into his private area. "You like that?" Hunter said as he dragged Punk's face from left to right. "Fuck yeah I do!" Punk said. Triple H was confused, first the thong, then he liked his face being full of Hunter's junk.

Then it became clear as day...Punk was bi.

Hunter was gonna have fun with this. He hadn't had sex in six months and he hadn't fooled around with a guy since '98. Now he was gonna break both dry spells.

He then tossed Punk to the floor, "Tell me, how bad do you want this executive dick." Triple H said as he started stroking his massive cock.

It was no secret that Triple H had a big cock ever since that time he appeared on Raw in a Christmas thong everyone knew it was huge.

Punk then crawled up to Hunter, "Really bad." Punk said as he put Hunter's left nut into his mouth. Hunter then moaned as he felt Punk's tongue swirl around his big testicle.

Punk then would work his way up to the long, thick, veiny shaft in front of him. He would then start to bob his head up and down, occasionally looking at Triple H for approval, which would be answered with moans.

Hunter would then sit back onto the steel chair Punk was sitting on earlier. Punk would then mount him, only being able to take in the tip of the monster cock before shedding a tear.

"Are you crying? There's no crying in fucking!" Triple H said as he sprung forward sending Punk head first into the floor and shoving his cock balls deep into the tight hole that belonged Punk.

Triple H would then use hard thrusts and occasionally let out a couple of moans and groans.

Not long after he would realize that CM Punk was knocked out.

He thought he would have fun with this. So he then flipped Punk around and started to face fuck him, with the same kind of thrusts he used with Punk's asshole.

He then would feel his climax coming, so he pulled out of the mouth and sprayed his large load all over CM Punk's handsome face.

** *1 hour later***

CM Punk then woke up half-naked on the floor of his locker room, with a note on his chest.

_Dear Punk,_

_Wow! Your asshole is tight! Anyway I was fucking you then the next thing I know you were knocked out, so instead of doing the right thing I just decided to finish the job, since I know that is what you would have wanted._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr.H.H. Helmsly_

_P.S. Sorry about cumming on your face, I thought it would be funny. Then I realized you had facial hair, which made it even more funny!_

_P.P.S. I also locked the door so no one would walk in and see you bottom less on the floor._

_P.P.P.S You're welcome._

_P.P.P.P.S. Your not fired._

Punk was livid. Not only was he practically raped, but he had dry cum in his beard.

He would then pick up his phone and made a call. "Dean. I have a job for you."

***Is it bad that I enjoyed writing this chapter so much? Anyway as always leave a review. Remember if you want a specific paring leave that pairing group in the comments or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Shield & HHH

"So tell me Anya, how can I help you today?" Triple H asked as he leaned over his desk trying to look interested in what the Russian beauty wanted. Anya's accent was so thick and heavy Triple H could barely understand what she was saying, so he just nodded. "You got no idea what I'm saying." Anya said coldly. Triple H knew she was going to be a star, just by the way she struck fear in him. "None...at...all." Triple H said as he kept glancing at Anya's cleavage then quickly back at her face.

After a few moments of silence Anya put her plan into motion. She then spreadeagled and pulled out a dildo that was stored in her vagina for the whole session she had with Triple H.

Triple H was shocked. Anya would then stand up and sit on his desk and get in spread eagle position, "Eat me." Anya said as she then rubbed then dildo against her vagina. "Anya...this is very... inappropriate." Triple H said as he started to loosen his tie and lick his lips.

Triple H then gave into temptation and buried his face into Anya's pussy. He then felt like there were people watching him. He then turned around to see none other than Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

He would then try to plead with the three handsome men, but before he knew it he was on the floor with a major headache, as Anya had slammed his head against the table.

While he was on the ground he witnessed a sight most heterosexual women and homosexual men would die to see, the three members of the Shield stripping down.

Hunter would then check out the naked forms of the Shield. He could tell that Roman had the biggest dick length and width wise. Dean had a short penis, but it had a very large width. Seth had a normal penis, but his testicle size was above average.

Anya would then tug at his clothing till everything was completely off. Hunter was not going to bother trying to plead or get away, cause it would make matters much worse.

Anya would then tie Hunter's hands together with his tie, his feet with his socks, and stuff his mouth with her dildo. "So how are we gonna start this?" asked an eager Seth Rollins. "Well since Roman wants to sleep with the enemy, he will be the cum dumpster today." Dean stated as he glared at Roman.

Roman knew what that meant, he will be taking over for Seth in the role of the bottom bitch. "Well what are you doing just standing there? Suck his dick." Dean ordered as he pointed to Triple H's growing erection.

Usually the Shield members wouldn't order each other around, but this time was exceptional as Seth had caught Roman having a fun night with John Cena.

Roman then got to sucking Triple H's dick, which he was quite fond of doing, but is still wasn't his thing.

"Okay here's what we're going to do." Dean said as he explained the plan to Seth and Anya.

The plan was that Seth and Dean were going to double penetrate Triple H, while Anya rode the dildo in Triple H's mouth.

Anya and Seth were the weaker members of the Shield so they weren't going to argue.

Anya then straddled the dildo in Triple H's mouth and rode it like there was no tomorrow, it was a miracle that non of his teeth fell out and that he didn't choke to death.

Roman then mounted Triple H's dick, and like Anya, rode it like there was no tomorrow.

Seth and Dean then proceeded to do a sixty-nine to get their dicks hard. Out of all the Shield members Dean and Seth were the closest. They knew each other on the independents, and were hired around the same time. "Come on, let's go fuck this slut." Dean said as he kissed Seth on the lips, while stroking his fat cock.

"Wait." Seth said as he pulled Dean back close to him. "Why don't I fuck Triple H, and you fuck me?" Seth said as he grabbed a hold of Dean's fat cock. "I like your thinking babe." Dean said as he gave Seth another kiss. It was a shock that Dean and Seth weren't in a side relationship by now.

Seth then shoved his dick balls deep into Triple H. Truth be told, Triple H was a bottom virgin, he never had bottomed before. "Change of plans honey." Dean whispered into Seth's ear, and then kissed him on the neck.

Seth would soon see the change of plans as Anya would demount Triple H and make her way over to Seth. She would then lay down and eat Seth's semi-small asshole out, while Dean fucked her. Seth was kind of jealous that Anya was getting fucked by Dean, but he then got that thought out of his head as he soon realized the he was getting tongue fucked by Anya, fucking the COO of the WWE, and had Roman Reign's ass rubbing against his pelvic area.

This unique sexual act would continue until Roman felt Triple H release his big load inside of his ass. Seth could tell that Hunter had released his load by the large growl that came for Triple H's stuffed mouth. "Change of plans again, everyone cum in Triple H's mouth." Dean said as he continued to fuck Anya, who continued to tongue fuck Seth, who was now fucking Roman.

Seth would then jerk off Roman's huge cock. Roman could feel his ejaculation coming, so he quickly scooted over to Triple H and spilled his huge load in Triple H's mouth. "Don't swallow if you know whats good for you." Roman said as he started to put his clothes back on. Seth and Dean would then pour their loads into Triple H's mouth. "Open up." Dean said. Triple H did and showed that he had a mouth full of Shield semen. "That's a good slut." Dean said as he gave Hunter a little slap on the cheek. Hunter then swallowed and started to scream for help. That was brought to quick stop as Anya had then stepped on Triple H's groin and Dean shoved the dildo into Triple H's mouth.

"Anya.". "Dean Ambrose.". "Seth Rollins.". "Roman Reigns, we are the shield of justice." and with that all four members of the Shield left the room, leaving a naked, bound, and gagged Triple H on the floor.

***I know I know, Anya isn't apart of the Shield but dammit she should be! As always leave a comment about this chapter and tell me what yall thought. Also am I the only one shipping Sean? (Seth & Dean) they would be soo cute together, like Cody and Justin. Anyway I digress, the next couple chapters of this story will be related to this one so yeah. Also keep an eye out for my new AJ story it should be up within the next couple of days (warning if you are not a fan a fem-slash I suggest staying away from some of the chapters.). Also my CM Punk & Randy Orton stories will start next week, so yeah, later peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rae & Ziggler

***This story is a spin-off story to the Cena Chronicles Chapter 11 so if you want to read it go ahead :)**

Summer Rae then tried to flatten her hair and fix her top before knocking on the hotel door that belonged to Dolph Ziggler. "Hel...What do you want?" said AJ as snooty as she could be. "Hold on, before you start, you better have a good reason for interrupting my and Zigglypuff's Disney princess movie night." AJ said as she started to get Annoyed by Summer Rae, before she even began to speak.

"Well I..." Summer would start before getting cut off by AJ once more, "Well nothing, you can start to walk your slutty ass back to the NXT floor.". Summer then started to walk back to the elevator door before she did something she would later regret.

"Who was that babe?" Dolph asked as AJ climbed back into bed with him. "Oh, just some cheap NXT hooker." AJ said as she then resumed watching Aladdin.

Dolph knew who it was, 'what are the odds' Dolph thought as to the time Summer showed up.

** * Meanwhile***

"Who does that nerdy little bitch think she is?" Summer said to herself inside the very same elevator she just had a threesome in. She then received a text and it was from non-other than Zigglypuff himself._ 'Sorry about that Sums, whats the odds right! LOL anyway when AJ falls asleep I'll sneak out to you. I bet that pussy is worth getting yelled at for. ;)'_ Dolph was tool sometimes, but he was a nice tool with a good body that Summer wanted to feel on top of her.

** *1 hour later***

This time it was Summer who got the knock at her door. It was none other than Dolph in a bath robe. "What do you want?" Summer said as she tried to imitate AJ. "Your company for the night." Dolph replied with his cute grin. "What if I don't want your company?" Summer said as she tried to make it obvious that she was just given Dolph a hard time. "This will change your mind." Dolph said as he opened his bath robe to expose the front part of the Superman themed thong he was wearing, "The S stands for Summer." Dolph said as he gave Summer a look that moistened her a little more. Summer then eyed Dolph, "Come on in." Summer said as she pulled Dolph in by the waistband of his thong.

Summer would then strip Dolph of his robe and enjoy the sight of seeing arguably the hottest guy in WWE half naked. "Nice ass." Summer said as she couldn't help but stare at the muscly derriere that was in front of her. "My turn." Summer said as she pushed Dolph onto her bed, "Wait there." Summer said as she grabbed something from her bag and went into the bathroom.

** *3 minutes later***

As Dolph started to grow tired of waiting he was then greeted with Summer Rae in a silk robe. "What do you have under-there " Dolph asked. Without saying a word Summer turned around and took off her robe to reveal a thong and matching bra...made out of candy. "You look yummy." Dolph said as he realized how dumb he sounded. Summer, ignoring his dumb remark, then began to seductively crawl over Dolph, making sure her boobs scraped by his thong.

"You like what you see?" Summer asked as she then mounted Dolph. "Of course I do. May I start?" Dolph asked. "Get to work." Summer said.

Dolph then flipped Summer over onto her back and made his way all the way down to her feet. Dolph then began to suck on her toe. Summer was enjoying this, she could tell Dolph was gonna treat her like the goddess she was. Dolph the slowly kissed his way up the long legs that belonged to the 'first lady of NXT'.

Summer's moisture then doubled when she felt Dolph nibble on a piece of candy that was located on her hip. Once he finished that piece he soon worked his way to the candy between Summer's legs. He proceeded to eat the candy piece by piece until a small hole was made and he then made his way to Summer's pussy. Summer felt her knees tremble at the way Dolph ate her out. No doubt his tongue was talented. She wanted to feel more of Dolph inside of her, she then pushed Dolph's face deeper into her private area.

Dolph was currently in a kiss with a set of lips that tasted like candy, and he didn't pay attention to the fact that he couldn't breath until it started to wear on his speed. Summer then lightened up and pulled Dolph by his hair, "Get inside." Summer said.

Dolph then without hesitation whipped out his rock hard cock and stuck it in the hole that was in Summer's bottoms. His thrusts were fast and quick, when he was in control. Summer let Dolph have his fun until she could tell his climax was near. She then told Dolph to pull out and roll over. Dolph did as he was told.

Summer would then please Dolph as he pleased her. She then started to kiss down the abs of the ripped superstar. She then made her way to the non-tanned part of Dolph (arguably the best part). "Nice tan lines." Summer said as she made her way to the rock hard member that she felt like teasing.

She then licked up and down the dick that was in her face. She didn't want Dolph to cum yet, so instead she made her way to his balls. She would enter one into her mouth and fondle the other one with her hand. Once Summer grew tired of the testicle play, she decided to take on the more dominant roll. She then grabbed Dolph's thighs and raised them up, so she could see his tiny, pink, hair-less hole.

She then started to rim Dolph's hole which garnered loud moans from the show-off. Summer would then insert two fingers inside Dolph's tight hole. Dolph's moaning would soon turn into screaming. Summer was enjoying making Dolph her bottom. She eventually grew tired of fingering Dolph. She then lowered his legs and straddled him like he was a horse.

She then began to ride him. Dolph then elevated himself so he could eat the candy off of Summer's breasts. He then got tired of trying to eat his way through, so he just broke the string, sending candy everywhere, and inserted Summer's tit into his mouth. Both would continue what they were currently doing until they reached their climaxes at the same time.

Dolph then laid back, while Summer would then lay on top of him. Both tried to catch their breaths.

One climax wasn't good enough for Dolph, he wanted Summer to remember this experience, he then flipped Summer over, broke her bottoms, like he did her top and resumed his oral assault on her pussy. Dolph didn't care that he got some of his cum in his mouth.

Dolph would continue to eat and finger Summer until her second orgasm happened. Summer then tried to catch her breath. "You were amazing." Summer said as she laid back onto her pillow.

"Tell me something I don't know."


	7. Fandango's Revenge

***Warning there is a little bit of man-on-female violence in this one, not a lot, just a little so if it offends you, I suggest don't read.**

"It was supposed to be mine! MINE! Not his!" Fandango said as he was outraged at what just transpired. He was mad that Curtis Axel won the Intercontinental Championship.

"You know what? I'm gonna get some good old fashioned payback. Summer, can you find that douche Ryder? He needs some payback, this is all his fault!" Fandango said. As soon as he finished with that sentence, he stormed out of the room.

***30 Minutes after Payback***

"Thanks Paul, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'll talk to you later I'm gonna go freshen up!" Curtis Axel said as he entered his locker room.

As soon as he entered his locker room he was blindsided by a man. Curtis then looked up in confusion. Their were people scattered around the room. To the right of him was Roman Reigns, to left Seth Rollins, and in front of him was Summer Rae and Fandango standing to the side of a bound and gagged Zack Ryder.

"Don't move if you know what's good for you!" said a voice that could only belong to Dean Ambrose. Next thing Curtis knew, he was bounded just like Zack Ryder was.

"What the hell is this all about?" Curtis asked mad, and confused.

"You see Curtis, you took what was supposed to be mine! That title right there belongs to me! Not you! But NOO! Fandango can't compete for three weeks because this jersey douchebag wants to give me a concussion!" Fandango ranted, hitting Zack Ryder on the side of the cheek. "So me, and Summer here wanted to get our revenge! Payback if you will, and what better way to get payback, then hire these three guys to help?" Fandango said.

"So want are you going to do? Beat us up?" Axel said, rage filling him up.

"No, that would be too easy. We're gonna do something more, more degrading."

"Like what?"

"Simple, we're gonna fuck you." Fandango said.

Before Curtis could say anything, he was gagged. Curtis would sit and watch the quintet, strip nude. He would the watch them strip Ryder, and eventually himself.

"Okay here is how it's gonna go, Summer, Seth, and Dean you take Zack, Roman and I will take the thief!" Fandango ordered.

The group then split up and went to their respective hostage.

"So you wanna give people concussions?" Dean said as he grabbed Zack by the face. Dean would then remove the gag and replace it with his dick, "That's right! You're gonna be our bitch tonight!" Dean said as he pushed Zack's head down.

Seth on the other hand was in the midst of sucking Zack's cock. Seth was in love with Zack's cock, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination.

Summer was prepping Zack's hole for Dean. Round and round her tongue went around tight little hole.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Curtis Axel was in the midst of getting spit-roasted by Fandango (in the front), and Roman (in the back). "Yeah, choke on that cock, you dirty little theif!" Fandango said as he, like Dean, face fucked Curtis.

When Curtis came into the WWE he was straight as a nail, that changed quickly. So far he loved getting face fucked, pounded by big Samoan cock, not so mush. Tears would eventually slide down the face of Axel, due to his gag reflex and the pain his ass was receiving.

On the other side of the room Dean was fucking Zack, while Zack was fucking Summer and sucking Seth. Zack, unlike Curtis, wasn't a virgin and had his hole rammed, and stretch too many times to count. Zack loved the way Dean moved, it was...different. Dean may not have had the biggest tool, but he knew how to use it.

Just to spice things up Summer would then insert her finger into Seth's small, hairy hole, causing Seth to thrust forward into Zack's mouth.

Roman then felt his climax approaching, "Fan, I'm almost there!" Roman said as he felt his Samoan meat start to throb.

"Switch with me!" Fandango said. So Roman did, and just in time to release his load all over Curtis' face.

Curtis was humiliated, he couldn't wipe it off cause his hands were tied behind his back.

"Clean off my cock!" Roman demanded, so Curtis did. Curtis would then lick the Samoan clean. "That a boy!" Roman said as he pulled out of Curtis' mouth and gently slapped him with his dick.

Fandango loved the tightness that belonged to Curtis. He also loved the way Curtis' ass jiggled as he pounded into him. "FAAN-DAANG-OOO!" Fandango said as he released his load deep inside the third generation Intercontinental champ.

"Shit, SETH!" Fandango called out.

"Yeah!?"

"Come finish Axel off!" Fandango ordered.

Seth would the pull out of Zack's mouth and make his way to Curtis. Seth would then slowly sit down on the hard cock and start to bounce up and down.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Dean's climax was approaching. "Shhiit!" Dean said as he released his load deep into Zack's heat.

"Wanna help?" Summer asked Dean.

"Sure."

"Pull him out and jack him off." Summer said

So Dean did. He pulled Zack out and jerked him off until he released his load onto Summer's abdomen.

"Lick it off." Summer demanded.

So Dean did. He cleaned every last bit of the cum off of Summer's abdomen.

"What the hell!?" Seth said as he quickly jumped off of Curtis' dick.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Seth...it.."

"You slut!" Seth said to Summer.

"Slut?" Summer said as she got up.

"Yeah!" Seth said.

Seth then scouted away from Summer and kicked her right in her face.

"WE. ARE. THROUGH!" Seth said as he then stormed out of the locker room naked.

"Seth wait!" Dean said running after Seth.

"Summer!" Fandango said as he rushed over to his dance partner.

Just then Roman speared Fandango into the wall, and took his money, "Nice doing business with ya." Roman said as he then through the wallet onto Fandango's naked, lifeless body.

Roman then noticed Curtis was still on the floor and hard as a rock.

"Today is your lucky day." Roman said as he then got down on all fours and finished the job with his mouth.

"Tell anyone I sucked you off and I will break your face!" Roman said as he then strolled off, leaving a tied up Zack Ryder and Curtis Axel, and a knocked out Summer Rae and Fandango.


	8. Chapter 8: Jericho & Christian

**Monday, June 17, 2013- During RAW**

"So, you think you can beat the leader of the three man band?!" Heath Slater said.

"Of course I can. Because I'm..." Jericho said before he was interrupted by WWE's resident gossiper, Alicia Fox.

"Guys, Christian is back!" Alicia said before running to tell the group of divas across the hallway.

Chris' mood then took a turn for the better.

Before Heath, Jinder, or Drew could say anything, Chris was off to find his longtime friend with benefits, Christian.

Chris easily spent thirty minutes trying to find Christian, before finally seeing him walk out to face Wade Barrett on one of the other monitors.

Chris watched with eager eyes, as his former tag partner took on Wade Barrett. Jericho was getting turned on by the match. So he made his way to one of the empty locker rooms so he could watch in private. Chris would then watch as Christian would make Barrett his bitch. Chris just couldn't help his urges. So he whipped out his cock and started to stroke it, while Christian looked as if he hadn't missed a step in the ring.

Soon enough the match was over, and Chris was hard as a rock. Chris would then grab his phone text to Christian to meet him the locker room.

After a couple of minutes Chris heard Christian talking to one of the backstage crew members. Chris then jumped up and waited for Christian to open the door.

Once Christian opened the door, Chris jumped on him like AJ did to everyone else. The two Canadians' lips would then collide.

"Oh, um, I've missed you so much!" Jericho said as Christian put him up against the wall and started to kiss down his neck, "Don't ever leave me again.".

"I won't." Christian said as his hands cupped the perky little butt that belonged to Jericho.

Jericho would then shift his weight so that Christian would drop him to his bare feet. "I need some vital element."

"I'll be glad to give it to you." Christian said as he then pulled down his tights to reveal is semi-hard on. Christian's dick was long, and his balls were big.

Chris would then drop to his knees and tease Christian by swirling his tongue around the red tip. Not long after Jericho would just put the Canadian cock into his mouth and work his magic.

Chris had been in the wrestling business for twenty plus years, that meant he had a lot of experience handling cock.

Moans would soon ooze out of Christian's mouth.

Jericho would then start to taste the pre-cum oozing out of Christian's piss slit. He knew this encounter wouldn't be long, considering Christian had been out for a long period of time, but that wasn't gonna stop him from making the most of it.

Jericho then spit the erect penis out, with it brushing his nose and forehead. Christian would then lay out on the floor and Chris would mount him. Chris would then bounce up and down on the hung Canadian. Meanwhile Christian would jerk Jericho off.

"I'm almost there!" Christian said.

Jericho then hopped up off the Canadian and proceeded to suck the other man off. Christian would then a release a big load into the mouth of Jericho, which he would swallow without wasting a drop. Not long after Jericho would blow his load all over Christian's chest.

Jericho would then clean his cum off of Christian and then deposit it into his mouth. "I missed your cum, baby."

"Not as much as I missed your cock."


	9. Chapter 9: Chris Jericho & The Miz

"Good job Chris." said a random crew member who handed Chris Jericho a towel and patted him on the back.

Jericho had just finished a match with the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Curtis Axel.

Jericho would walk through the back to his locker room, until he came across The Miz who was talking to someone who Jericho could only assume was Maryse. Jericho would walk up to Miz, "Alright babe, love you, see Wendesday." Miz said as he would hang up on his fiancee.

"Hey man, thanks for the help out there tonight."

"No problem, anything to get that prick Axel off his game. But it's not like you needed the help, I mean you're Chris Fuckin Jericho!" Miz said, causing a light smile to creep it's way onto Chris' face.

The two would then engage into casual conversation about everything from the weather to wives to hockey. As the two superstars talked, Chris couldn't help but keep looking down at Miz's pants.

"Hey Miz, since you helped me in my match, how about I repay the favor." Chris asked as he turned on his charm.

"Nah, I want to beat Axel fair and square on Sunday, so that way he can't say it was a fluke."

"I'm not talking about matches." Chris said as he then made it obvious that he was talking about Miz's private parts.

"Oh! I'm flattered, but Chris I'm a married man."

"So am I. But we guys...have to have some fun sometimes." Chris said as he got closer to Miz, "Come on, no one will find out. It will be our little secret."

Miz was fixing to say yes until a memory crept into his mind. The last time he hooked up with a superstar, it was with Alex Riley and John Cena, and that didn't end too well.

Chris would look at Miz with his big, blue eyes. Miz was horny, he hadn't had sex in a month because him and Maryse were never at home at the same time, and jacking off was beneth him.

"Fine." Miz said with a sigh, "But nothing with ass, just mouth, deal?"

"Deal." Chris said.

The two would then stroll their way to Chris' locker room.

Once in Jericho would waste little time in getting started. Almost immediatly after entering the room Jericho would push Miz up against the wall, drop to his knees and start to undo the pants that belonged to Miz. Once Jericho made it past the pants he started to tease the younger man. Chris would drag his tongue across the outline of Miz's limp dick. Chris would continue to do so until Miz was completely hard. Jericho would then pull down the purple underwear, to be greeted with Miz's manhood bouncing around.

"mmm, look at that fat cock!" Chris said as he wrapped his hand around the thick, veiny shaft. Miz would let out small moans as Chris would move his hand back and forth on the dick, with his tongue teasing the very tip. Jericho would soon fill his mouth with the fat cock. His mouth going up and down, with his hand not far belong.

Chris would then focus his a little bit of his time on the balls that belonged to Miz. "Fuuck." Miz moaned as he then ran his fingers through Chris' soft blonde hair.

Chris would then enter the fat cock into his mouth once more.

Miz would then start to moan more frequently, letting Chris know that he was close. Chris would then rub his hands up all the way to Miz's pink nipples and start to lightly squeeze.

"I'M CUMMING!" Miz said.

Chris would then quickly deep throat the short, fat cock and have his throat filled with the Awesome One's cum.

Chris could tell Miz hadn't came in a while do to the size of the load in his throat.

Miz would then slowly pull his dick out of Chris' mouth and lightly slap Chris with it, "Good job."

"Thanks."

"Now...do I have to return the favor?" Miz asked, hoping Jericho would say no.

"No" Miz was relieved.

Chris would then nod his head towards Miz's pants. Miz would look to see that during sometime during the amazing blowjob he was recieveing, Jericho had blown an impressive size load on his pants.

Before Miz could respond, Jericho pushed him out the locker room. "Good luck Sunday!" Jericho said as he closed the door and locked it.


End file.
